


Sün Tódor

by lunatunder



Category: Original Work
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Mese egy süngyerekrőlMesepályázatra írtam még 2013-ban ezt a történetet, egy süncsemetéről, aki világgá megy, mert összeveszik a mamájával.





	Sün Tódor

Már bizony az úgy van az egész kerek világon, hogy minden embergyerek, kutyakölyök, madárfióka és süncsemete azt hiszi, hogy ő sokkal, de sokkal okosabb, mint a szülei. Sün Tódor is ezt gondolta, aki szüleivel és négy testvérével lakott együtt egy tölgyfa gyökerei között, a Kerek Erdő legmélyén.  
Tódor mindig mindent jobban tudott. Ha az anyukája azt mondta egye meg a fehérrépát, Tódor azt felelte, hogy ő bizony nem eszik olyasmit, ami a földben nő, mert mindenki tudja, hogy az a zöldség föld ízű, különben is fás és kemény. Bezzeg a sárgarépát, ami szintén a földben nő, egyetlen perc alatt behabzsolta és soha nem panaszkodott az ízére.  
Ha anyukája káposztát tett eléje, arra Tódor azt mondta, hogy nem eszik nyúlnak való ételt, különben is, mindenki tudja, hogy a káposztaevéstől zöld lesz az, aki elfogyasztja; meg egyébként is a torzsája kemény és nagyon keserű. Bezzeg a zöld színű körtére sose panaszkodott, az hiába volt kemény, hiába volt zöld. 

Utóvégre a sünmama megunta a sok badarságot, kifogást, amit Tódor mondott, és azt kiabálta elkeseredésében, hogy ilyen hálátlan süngyereket még soha nem látott életében. Bezzeg a négy testvére, Sün Zsuzsanna, Sün Tibor, Sün Katalin és Sün Benedek, azok aztán sose húzták a szájukat. Hanem szépen megették azt, amit sünmama ebédre letett eléjük. Ha Tódornak nem tetszik, amit enni adnak neki, hát mehet isten hírével!  
Több se kellett az oktondi süngyereknek, fogta gesztenye maciját, egy körtét és egy almát; szépen becsomagolta őket egy asztalterítőbe, majd tüskéire szúrta vándorbatyuját. Aztán szájába tett még egy sárgarépát, mert hiába nőtt a földben ez a zöldség is, nagyon szerette az ízét; majd búcsú nélkül kikocogott a nagyvilágba.

Baktatott, bandukolt, fogyott a répa, no meg Tódor türelme. Nem volt ő hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy sétálgasson, mert eleddig az anyukája mellett élt az odújuk védelmében, napestig játszadozva testvéreivel.  
Felnézett az égre, és látta, hogy sötétedik, márpedig ő még nem éjszakázott a szabadban. Éjszakai szállást kell találnia magának, döntötte el. Szerencséjére, mire idáig ért töprengésében, éppen egy olyan fa előtt állt meg, aminek gyökerei között egy üreg sötétlett. Tódor nagy bátran beiramodott az odúba, de aztán ugyanolyan gyorsan, ha nem még gyorsabban, ki is szaladt onnan. Egy borz alomba sétált, a borz meg is orrolt őrá, és olyan fogait csattogtatva ugrott a kis süngyereknek, hogy Tódor rémültében majd szörnyet halt. Meg is tanulta de izibe, a borz alom egy kerülendő borzalom. 

Mikor kellőképpen lecsillapodott szíve verdesése, és már lábra bírt állni, mert nem remegett minden porcikája, tovább indult. Bánatában megette almáját, az édes ízű gyümölcstől rögvest jobb kedve lett. A következő odvas fa előtt már körülnézett, szimatolt is egy keveset, káposzta illatot érzett a levegőben. Betette az egyik lábát, de nem jött borz. Betette a másikat, még mindig borzmentes volt az üreg. Már éppen kezdte volna otthon érezni magát, amikor egy igen szőrös, nagyon vad, hangosan visító és káposztát köpködő szörnyeteg ugrott a képének. Tódor, ha lehet, még jobban megijedt, mint a borztól, habár már abba is majdnem belehalt. Amikor nagy nehezen végre meg tudott szabadulni a támadójától, egy üregi nyúltól, megfogadta, hogy eztán a káposzta illatát is kerülni fogja. 

Ennyi kaland után, lihegve a sok futástól, ledőlt egy bokor alá, és megette körtéjét. Míg rágcsált feljött a hold az égre, szépen megvilágította a tisztást. Meg azt a hatalmas árnyékot, aki félelmetes mély hangon így kiabált: _„Hú! Huhú! Huhuhú!”_ A fa gyökerei közül rémült cincogás hallatszott, majd kaparászás, fogvacogás, ahogy Egér Elemér próbált elbújni a fekete rémes árnyék elől.  
Tódor is félt, rettegett, és lapított, de mikor újra rákezdte a hang: _„Hú! Huhú!”_ , bizony nem volt többé maradása, és rohant, szaladt, már maga se tudta milyen irányba, ahogy pöttöm lábai csak bírták az iramot. Egyszer csak felbukott egy kiálló fagyökérben, feje nekikoppant a növény kemény aljának. 

Most lett elege végképpen minden megpróbáltatásból, kalandból, nem vágyott másra, csak a szigorú mamájára, papájára, négy testvérére. Hüppögve, szédelegve nézett körül a sötétbe burkolózó erdőben, de ekkor a hold megkönyörült az oktondi kis süncsemetén. Sárgásfehér fény világította meg a fát, aminek nekiment; a gyökerek között egy üreg bejáratát pillantotta meg. Tódor óvatosan állt fel, szagolgatva, meg-megállva közelítette meg a fa alá vájt odút.  
Jó illata volt az üregnek, körte, alma és sárgarépa illata, talán egy kicsit fehérrépa és káposzta szaga is. Lassan tipegett egyre beljebb, orrocskáját mozgatva, olyan halkan, mint még soha. Lépett egyet, leves illatot is érzett. Lépett még egyet, _„Hát ez csak almás pite lehet!”_ \- gondolta magában. Aztán még egyet araszolt előre, és még egyet, mígnem…

-Tódor fiam, megjöttél? – köszöntötte sünpapája. 

A kis süngyerek megszeppenve nézett körül a hirtelen fényárban, ahogy mindenki szeme rámeredt. Mamája és papája végigmérték csemetéjüket, nem tették egy megjegyzést sem Tódor tüskéire szúrt útizsák láttán. Csak még egy tányért vett elő édesanyja, és bőven telemerte fiának a fehérrépás káposztalevessel.  
Tódor pedig egy életre megtanulta, mindenütt jó, de legjobb otthon. Még akkor is, ha olyan étel van az asztalon, ami nem az ő kedvence. 

_**Vége**_


End file.
